Broken Heart
by Tamer
Summary: Sakura's Evil Spirit Hurts her, but only to hide his true emotions. What will happen? *Plz Review*
1. Broken Twisted Mangled love

~9th fic. I am on a Roll! In just about a week and a half iv made 8 fic's. *Dances*||Tamer: Uhhh.|| Virus: Don't ask. And by the way. Im her other Alter Ego she never told you about. *Glares at me* yeah, I'm in this fic. Evil as usual. *Cackle*|| *bonks Virus over the head* Virus tortured me with the dreaded featha dusta till I had ta agree to put him in the fic. By the way, the torture going on in this fic ain't with a featha dusta kay. ~  
  
~Broken Heart~  
  
Sakura Pegasus stared into Icy eyes. She was hurt badly. This wasn't the first time her evil spirit Virus had beaten her. And her other spirit, Tamer, Would not help.  
  
"Is little Sakura hurt? Awww too bad" Said virus hitting her again. She didn't flinch but her head turned with the magnitude of the hit. "Poor little Sakura, helpless. Like always. And now your other spirit isn't here to protect you." He sneered. She only turned her head back to him and stared into his Navy eyes. If she ignored him, it would get worse.  
  
"go to school. While your father is in Egypt I control you." He said bringing his face an inch from hers. "While he's gone, you do what I say." She turned and walked out the door. He went up to Sakura's room and sat on the bed. "Sakura I own you." It was a known fact to Sakura that Virus loved her. And it was known to him that she loved Yugi, and he couldn't hurt the boy. No, Sakura would hate virus if virus hurt Yugi. She was on relatively good terms with the evil spirit, despite the abusing; he had to abuse her though, in order to cover up his feelings. She got home at the scheduled time and virus grabbed her right away as soon as she walked through the door. He closed the door with one hand, keeping the other firmly on Sakura's Shirt Collar.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Said virus suspiciously bringing both hands onto her shirt collar. He had noticed an increase in her power.  
  
"Nothing" she said unhooking his hands from her collar and walking away to the fridge. She pulled out a soda and drank it in a gulp. Virus had always admired that she could stomach anything within a second. But he was glaring at her, covering over his compassion.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I will pry into your very thoughts if it will tell me what your up to." He snarled.  
  
"I haven't been up to anything." She said simply, stomaching another soda before closing the fridge and looking at him.  
  
"So the increase in strength is normal." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, I always get stronger around this time of year. I'm doing track and cross country." She explained.  
  
"I'm sure you are." He sneered and went upstairs.  
  
"See you. I have a date" She yelled up the stairs and walked outside.  
  
"What ever." Said Virus watching her from Sakura's bedroom window. He started talking to himself. "Oh my sweet Sakura. Why do you defy me? Everything would be so much better if you would only cooperate. I will win you. No I don't need to win you. I own you. Soon, the abusing will stop and I will win." Virus laughed and started thinking. He went to Sakura's bed and lied down. Oh it was so comfortable, but he always made Sakura sleep on the floor. He didn't want to be mean, but Sakura couldn't know his feelings.  
  
At around 10 she came back.  
  
"Your late" Virus snarled at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, I got a little tied up and I didn't relise the time." She said. Virus knew she didn't lie to him. He glared at her and lunged hitting her across the face, making her face turns with the impact. He retracted his fist.  
  
"Don't be late again!" He snarled.  
  
"I'll try. I cant help it if I don't know the set time." He picked her up by the collar and threw her to the side into the metal door. She crumpled to the floor. She got up and wiped the blood from the side of her face. He hit her again.  
  
"Oh Sakura, your so helpless. Why do you even bother to mouth back to me. You cant hurt me." He said softly.  
  
"You don't achieve your dreams acting like a rug." He lunged at her again and threw her into the door again. She sat up, back against the door. He kicked her. She took to notice. Only to steadily stand up. He noted a very red cut on her leg, just under the knee. It looked like it was infected. Did he make that. No, he never kicked or hit there. There was someone else abusing her. How could she not tell him. Ch, duh, he had always abused her. She couldn't tell him anything. Suddenly she just collapsed. Her leg immobilized and she fells sideways. He walked to her. Unconscious. He carried her upstairs and placed her on the floor where he began to tend to her cut through the rip in her jeans. She would hate him if he removed her pants. Oh would she ever strangle him. He bandaged it. He watched her many times do this sort of thing. She had tape bandages layed thickly along her chest to her waist from under her arms. He could take her shirt off and it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't see a thing, he couldn't even remove the bandages they were so thick. She was being careful. And doing her home work. The reason he knew about the bandages was because he saw her countless times putting them on. He wondered how she could put them on so easily. He caressed her face. "So beautiful, yet every rose, has a thorn." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Did ja like it huh huh? Not my style eh? Oh well. *bounces around* Bring on the adrenaline!!! Whoo hoooo!|| Tamer: Uh, we be going now. 


	2. New Emotion, More Abusment, And Water pr...

~I'm back. Still haven an adrenaline rush. :D lets get started.~  
  
~Broken Heart~  
  
Virus sat beside Sakura on the floor caressing her face and having a hand on the bandaged leg. Why had he abused her so much? He could have gone more easy and made her feel more trusting to him. It wasn't her father. Two words hit him. Fathers Girlfriend. She was abusing Sakura. He was such a fool.  
  
"Why in hells name didn't I make Sakura more open to me!? She was probably worried I would double abusing." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips as not to wake her. He got up and went to the bed and watched her.  
  
About an hour later Sakura woke up. Virus watched her. Her hand automatically ran over her cloths. She saw the bandage and pulled up the leg on her bell-bottoms over her knee to inspect the bandage. She rested her chin on her knee. Virus knew she was aware of him. At first he was taken aback by her reaction when she woke up, but then put 2 and 2 together and got the picture. She checked the bandages thickly covering her chest. He saw it also retracted her chest and stomach making her smaller than she really was. Why was she trying to be small? She had a perfectly fine body. And mind at that. She was beautiful. An angel even. His thoughts were interrupted by her speech.  
  
"Thank you." She said simply. She Crawled into a corner and curled up into a ball, as small as she could go and fell asleep within an instant.  
  
"Why did she do that?" He asked himself.  
  
"She must be scared" He said walking downstairs. "But why, I never seriously hurt her. Wait. Maybe I did hurt her. She never lets on how injured she is. She broke her ankle once and only let on that it was twisted. Maybe I have hurt her." He wondered. He went to the fridge and pulled out a soda, closed the fridge and sat down on the couch drinking slowly and thinking about the sleeping Sakura up in the room. He went back up and saw her. She was just like an angel. Curled up, soft pale skin contrasting with her Baby blue hair. He walked over and pushed some out of her eyes. She shivered and tensed. She may be asleep, but she could feel his presence. He walked to the bed and lied down. Facing her he watched her until he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up first. She was curled up even tighten in the corner still facing the wall. Her body shuddered; she felt that he was awake. He marveled. How can she stay so alert while she sleeps? He wondered on this for a while before sitting up. He could see her muscles tense. Like she figured he was going to do something. He watched her. Look at what he had done. He made her so alert and so worry stricken she couldn't even sleep properly without being ready to roll out of harms way. 'I'm going to make it up to her' He thought, 'no she wouldn't. She would think it's a trick to soften her up and probably bring up higher defenses and probably not even sleep.' He thought. The opposite of what he wanted. He watched her for a few minutes. Her muscles tensing every other second, her body occasionally shuddering. What had he done? He got up and went down stairs.  
  
"I'll make breakfast for her. Mind she will probably think I'm trying to poison her." He said as he got out a few eggs. Like clockwork as soon as they were done, Sakura walked down.  
  
"Sakura, I Made breakfast" Said Virus.  
  
"I'm not that hungry, but thanks." She said smiling. This puzzled him. She hadn't even eaten dinner the night before and he wasn't sure about lunch. The last time he saw her eat a meal was at least 3 days back. And she didn't bag a lunch and never took money. So she must not eat.  
  
"Are you sure? The last time I saw you eat was 3 days ago."  
  
"True, but I'm not hungry." She said carefully as if expecting to be hit. Virus was a little shocked. She hadn't eaten in 3 days, and she was even more alerting awake.  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"Yes. Its okay. Look I have to meet someone"  
  
"At this hour?"  
  
"Yeah. She wants me to come and help at her house."  
  
"Her wouldn't happen to be your fathers girlfriend would it?"  
  
"Her would exactly be Fathers Girl friend."  
  
"Your not helping her are you. She's abusing you. Isn't she."  
  
"Yes" She said extremely careful, muscles tensing.  
  
"I'm not going to hit you" Said virus Flatly  
  
"You usually would" she said tensing again.  
  
"What ever" He said rolling his eyes.  
  
She walked out. He followed, but at a distance. She went into a big house, isolated, down the road a fair bit. He climbed into a tree and cast his special invisibility spell on himself. He watched as the woman threw his angel into a metal door. He had a flash back. He had done the same thing. The woman kicked her bandaged leg. Sakura's eyes only flickered, though the pain was visible. He couldn't let this go on. Sakura was now lying on the floor, almost unconscious. Virus picked up a rock and hurled it through the farthest window. The woman rushed off to where the rock went in, snarling at Sakura to wait. He slipped through the open window and picked up Sakura, still invisible. The spell took affect on Sakura and Virus vaulted out and ran along the road clutching Sakura. At home he placed her on the ground. He risked getting his head taken off and took off her pants. He sighed in relief at the fact that she had shorts on underneath.  
  
"Ra that was close. Oh crap, she's unconscious." He said as she lost consciousness. He rested a hand on her cheek. Her body tensed and shuddered. 'I've made her so uncomfortable that she's even aware while she's unconscious. Aren't I a monster.' he thought bitterly. He brought her up to her room and set her on the bed. He sat down beside it on a chair and watched her until he fell asleep. Sakura was first to wake the next morning. She got up and went to the bathroom. Half mindedly she removed the bandages from the waist up. She got new ones from the counter side. She started to wrap it tightly around herself. As soon as she covered the upper chest part, Virus came up behind her. She saw him in the mirror. She continued to bandage herself thickly, not worrying that she had no shirt on because he could only see from halfway through the rib cage to her waist. He marveled at how she could bandage her self nonetheless with what happened the previous day. She soon finished and pulled on her shirt. She always wore a long sleeve shirt with a high collar. Though it was summer.  
  
"You know, since its summer, you don't have to wear a shirt. Not meaning to be a perv, but your bandages act like a pretty good waterproof shirt." He wanted her to go swimming with him though he never voiced that opinion.  
  
She pulled the shirt over her head and threw it in her dirty laundry pile. He was right. The bandages acted like a waterproof shirt. Or tank top. She walked downstairs with virus. And outside. The high fences made it impossible to see. She had skin tight jean short on. She walked slowly into the pool. Her jaw set for a moment and then went to normal.  
  
"You know you can show your pain." Said virus.  
  
"Why would you think I would be holding it in?"  
  
"Because you just set your jaw as the water hit the cut on your leg. And when ever you get hurt you make as if its no big deal. A few months back you broke your ankle and you acted as if it was only twisted."  
  
"No one cares about me, so in order to be the slightest bit noticed I half to keep in the pain."  
  
He was shocked. He had thought she had many friends at school. "What do you mean? Don't you have friends?"  
  
"I do. Yugi. But he's been busy with his grand fathers shop lately. Other than that. That's about it."  
  
"Okay, then lets drop the subject. Later I'm making lunch. And your gonna eat." He told her. "Its been about 5 days now."  
  
"I know. I just don't have much of an appetite now."  
  
"Whatever. I bet what's her face down the road made you not eat."  
  
"Well, uhh. Yeah."  
  
"That's what I thought." He dived in.  
  
She get out and walked to he deep part. She back flipped of the Marble deck into the pool, attaching a breathing stick on immediately and floating midway between the surface and the bottom. She closed her eyes. He watched her. She was so much like an angel. The way her hair floated and framed her face and the sun off the water made ripples on her delicate skin. She positively glowed with innocence. He must win her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Well, how was dat fer a second chappie? 


	3. Lunch and a long conversation

~Allo! Back for the third chapter. Wonder what's gonna happen here.~  
  
~Broken Heart~  
  
After swimming the 2 got out of the pool and walked inside. Virus was sure he saw wings flicker on her back. She had always been his angel, But what if she really was an angel. Dead, and come back to guard someone. Or a fallen angel, one who had fallen from the depths of cloud haven. He shrugged it off and made lunch for both. Sakura devoured hers within 10 seconds of getting it.  
  
"I knew you were hungry" he pointed out flatly.  
  
She blushed. "Well. Yeah." She said, a violent shade of Maroon now. He grinned a bit. Even while she blushed she was an angel. Something started flickering behind her. He pointed.  
  
"You wanna tell me what that it all about?" He asked.  
  
"There my wings." She closed her eyes and they came fully physical. Huge, baby blue feathery wings, almost 1 and ¼ bigger that her.  
  
"You have wings?"  
  
"Yeah, the millennium sword, as you know, releases cards. I made a card called angel wings and used it. The effects never wore off, which in turn made me semi-angel like." She said blushing.  
  
"That explains the pale skin, and the brightness of your hair."  
  
"somewhat." The wings disappeared.  
  
"Why do you hide these things from me?"  
  
"Well up until 3 days ago you had been quite mean and quite frankly very abusive so I was a tad scared. I wouldn't relish getting called a freak every 5 minutes."  
  
"Oh." He said quite taken aback.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I never really hated you back then."  
  
"Oh? I figured you did."  
  
"I didn't. I have no real reason to hate you."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She says she has no reason to hate him when he had been so abusive.  
  
"Really. After all I've done you don't hate me?"  
  
"No." She said slowly, as if wondering why he would ask that.  
  
"I've been abusive and you don't even care."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"That is extremely hard to believe." He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't find. Forgive and forget." She went and put her plate in the sink.  
  
"I didn't think you had that perspective."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"After what you've been through. I mean, your ready to jump out of harms way even while your unconscious."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well not everyone can do that. No one can do that. Half the people cant even do that while their sleeping."  
  
"Call it a Seventh sense then."  
  
"Id call it an eighth. You already have seven."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Your practically a mind reader."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"You've read my mind. And Yugi's and Tamers. And your fathers."  
  
"No biggie."  
  
"No biggie she says. Hah! People would die for that talent."  
  
"Then the worlds gonna have a lot less people." She starts to wash the dishes.  
  
"You missed the skeptism"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"are you purposely trying to get on my nerves?"  
  
"Not trying, succeeding."  
  
"True."  
  
"finished" She said as she finished.  
  
"That was fast."  
  
"Talent."  
  
"whatever."  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"Its only 1:00 pm."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Its too early."  
  
"when was that declared?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Too bad." She walked upstairs and curled up in a corner. In about 30 seconds when Virus went upstairs she was already asleep.  
  
"My little angel. So you really are an angel.." He sighed and left.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________ Done da third chappie. 


End file.
